Stories of Hogwarts
by MsHologramRibs
Summary: A collection of one-shots written for the Hogwarts Forum. Warnings: Contains self-harm.
1. Pain

A/N: This story if for the Hogwarts Forum.

Class: Care of Magical Creatures

Task: Write about someone keeping a secret that is detrimental to them (either to their health or friendship).

Optional Prompt(s): quiet, cry, anger

Word Count: 800 words minimum, 4000 words maximum

Warnings: there is self-harm in this story. This is a dark fic.

Pain

The boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, grew up in a way that people knew little about. Many people thought that Harry was pampered and spoiled but the truth is quite the opposite. Harry was abused and starved of affection. He didn't have the childhood he deserved. And most people looked over this fact because well, he's the boy-who-lived. He saved everyone from Voldemort when he was just a toddler. Of course no one was going to care about how he grew up as long as he kept saving them. No one was going to question all the perils a child was being put through as long as he kept saving them. Maybe that's why one day, something snapped in Harry.

Harry knew that he was alone during the summer. He had Hedwig but that was all the company he could hope for, from an owl. Each day he kept quiet hoping that if he was quiet enough then his uncle wouldn't hurt him. If he was quiet enough then maybe, just maybe, his aunt would give him some food. He held some hope that is until they were shattered. His uncle continued to beat him. His aunt continued to refuse to bring him food. Harry was alone.

As his stomach growled fiercely and his bruises ached, something just broke in Harry, his hope, his dreams, and his sanity. He couldn't stand one more day in that place and he hoped desperately for Ron or someone to break him out again like his second year at Hogwarts. But no one came. And day by day he sat in the dark and stared at nothing. He could feel himself growing weaker. He could feel himself losing sleep but he couldn't stand the nightmares that awaited him when he closed his eyes. And so he stayed in the dark, lost in himself.

Then one day he found something sharp, he stared at it for what felt like forever. He just wanted the pain to stop. He put the sharp object to his arm and sliced. Blood started to bead on the minor wound and Harry felt release. He felt like he could breathe again and for just a little while, the pain was gone and he didn't feel so lonely anymore. And so every day, Harry made one little cut, enough to keep his demons at bay. That is until _they_ came for him.

Harry was once again at Hogwarts and away from the God awful Dursleys. He was free of that darkness or so he thought. Another year and things went wrong. He was selected to be in a tournament that was pretty much fight to the death. Why couldn't he just have a normal life? And so the darkness came back. When Ron abandoned him and everyone hated him, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He couldn't help but feel pain. _And he just wanted the pain to stop_.

Harry cried in a remote corner of the castle for what felt like ages. He skipped his classes and just ran until his ribs ached. It led him to somewhere he had never been before and it was remote and empty and so he cried. He cried until no more tears came and his throat ached. He needed something to take away the pain. He needed release from all the darkness inside him. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor dormitory and dug through his trunk till he found it. A single needle, the sharp object he had found back in his room at the Dursleys. He almost smiled in relief, almost. He looked around the dormitory and decided that it wasn't a good place to cut; people could burst in at any moment. He walked again back to the empty corner of the castle.

Harry sat on the ground and stared at the needle. Should he dare do it? Just to feel release? Yes, the pain was too great and he had nothing to lose. He dug the needle into his arm and sliced. Harry felt relief wash through his being in waves as if somehow that one single cut took everything bad away. This was his secret, his dark secret that he dare not tell anyone. If he did, who knew what they would think.

Harry stayed in that remote corner of the castle until his stomach started to ache and he needed food. He went to the Great Hall for dinner and for once he felt slightly content. He could feel the needle in his pocket, poking through his pants and slightly pricking his thigh. The thought and slight pain calmed him. He ignored all the stares and insults thrown his way. They didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Hermione came to sit by him and he almost felt happy in her company that is until she saw it. Harry had been reaching for some pudding when his robes shifted down his arm revealing two singular cuts. Hermione stared and Harry didn't notice. Until she took his arm and rolled up his sleeve did she see his scars and his cuts.

"Harry, what is this?" she asked cautiously. Harry frowned and yanked his arm out of her grasp. He stared at his food and didn't answer her. "Harry…are you hurting yourself?" Harry didn't know what to. He could tell her the truth but that would be giving away his secret, his secret he knew that if people knew would change everything. Harry stood abruptly. He made his way out of the Great Hall and back to that remote corner of the castle; hopefully no one would find him there.

And Harry wept in silence. He was angry with himself for being so weak but he couldn't help it. _He just wanted the pain to go away_. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Hermione found Harry several hours later, curled into a ball and sleeping on the stone floor. Madam Pomfrey went straight to work, inspecting him. It was only then that they realized how malnourish he was and how the cuts expanded on his arms. They levitated Harry back to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey fixed him up.

Harry woke up to the sun shining on his face. He blinked and found Dumbledore sitting at his bedside. He looked grim. Dumbledore noted the panic on Harry's face and put a hand up.

"It's okay Harry, you're safe now," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. But Harry had a hard time believing him. The darkness was still there, will always be there.

"Make the pain go away," Harry whispered close to tears. Dumbledore frowned. Harry broke into a sob and he threw his arms around Dumbledore, the one person who has felt like family. "Please…make the pain go away." Dumbledore decided then and there that Harry Potter needed help for his health and for his sanity.

. . .

A/N: So that was dark. – MsHologramRibs


	2. A Father After All

A/N: This is a story for the Hogwarts Forum…

Class: Major Minor Arcana Classroom

Task: Pick a tarot card and write about a character being the essence of this card. Put what card you choose as your prompt and I want to see the upright and reversed meanings of this card in the story.

Prompt: The emperor – Authority and father figure. Domination, excessive control, rigidity, inflexibility, The father.

Word Count: 300 minimum, 3000 maximum

A Father After All

Lucius Malfoy exercised control like it was a hobby. He never let anything get past him and he kept a tight hold on his son, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy may seem spoiled and pompous but he was disciplined as a child like any other. Lucius Malfoy wasn't about to raise a spoiled brat. When Draco wanted something, Lucius made sure that Draco could have it but only if there was a good reason. Lucius only allowed Draco to have the best and anything less was unheard of.

When Draco Malfoy brought a girl home, well Lucius, once again, exercised control. It took ten seconds for Lucius to deem the girl unworthy of his son. Draco fought back. Now Lucius didn't raise his son to question his authority but Draco did just that. Draco loved the girl and Lucius Malfoy wasn't going to change that. Once Lucius admitted that Draco had become his own man and could make his own choices, only then did he approve of the girl.

Though Lucius Malfoy exercised control on a daily basis with his businesses and money, not to mention his high status, he could also be seen giving affection to his only son and his family. Lucius may have matured with age and softened a bit for when grandchildren came around Lucius Malfoy was one to spoil and coddle. Yes, coddle.

"Daddy says that you used to be mean," one Scorpius Malfoy said suddenly while being held by Lucius Malfoy. Lucius looked at the little boy in stunned silence.

"Used to?" Lucius questioned and the boy nodded. Scorpius smiled brightly as Lucius tickled his only grandson who looked very much like his own son, Draco. Memories came flooding back.

"Daddy says that you didn't like mommy," Scorpius said making Lucius frown. Lucius thought of his past and maybe, just maybe, he was a bit of a control freak. He certainly thought he raised Draco right and only age came to prove that.

"I used to be mean but I'm not like that anymore," Lucius whispered into his grandson's ear making the boy giggle. Scorpius smiled brightly and hugged his grandfather before hurrying off to play. Lucius smiled in melancholy. Draco had grown up so fast and now his grandson was doing the same. After all Lucius was a father.

. . .

A/N: This was short but I like it. – MsHologramRibs


	3. Night

A/N: This story is for the Hogwarts forum.

Class: Arithmancy

Task: Hermione and Ron are widely disliked as a pairing. For this assignment I would like you to write about the strangest pairing you can think of. This can be as strange as voldemort/ Luna or a bit more normal like Harry/ Hermione, I don't mind as long as you think the pairing is a strange one.

Optional Prompt(s): boot, dog, fire, Ravenclaw, and students.

Word Count: 400 min, no max

_**Night**_

Luna never thought much of him. She knew he was a Death Eater. She knew he was a Slytherin. She knew he was Draco Malfoy's father. Yes, Lucius Malfoy, the thought of him sent shivers down Luna's spine. She had never thought much of him until now.

Lucius didn't really know her. In fact, he had heard little of her. His first encounter with her was back in the Department of Mysteries during her fourth year at Hogwarts. He had thought then that she was small and now looking at her he couldn't help but think of how attractive she looked. Narcissa had divorced him after the war and he had spent some time in Azkaban but now he was a free man. He spent most of his time managing the Malfoy estates, while Draco dealt with their businesses and their image. Lucius rarely went out. But that night Draco had coaxed him into coming out and to a party of all things. He didn't regret it now.

The party was being held by none other than Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Weasley, now Potter. Lucius cringed at the memory of what he had unknowingly bestowed upon her, her first year at Hogwarts. It was a party for Luna who had recently published a book of short stories and poems. Despite her job as a Magizoologist she had been writing on the side. Writing being a natural hobby of hers. Lucius had to admit that he was impressed.

Luna noticed Lucius Malfoy sitting in a remote corner away from the party with his nose in her book. She blushed. Lucius Malfoy was reading something she had written! Luna excused herself from the party to sit by him. Lucius barely acknowledged her existence.

"What do you think?" Luna asked. Lucius looked up from the book barely noticing that she was there. Why did she have to come over? Of all people! The one person he was increasingly starting to like was sitting beside him asking him what he thought. Lucius was losing his nerve. He noted the softness of her voice and how much it resembled the tinkling of bells. Her light hair reminded him of his own hair and that only increased his attraction to her. He allowed himself to smile at her.

"_He cuts stars in my heart, and planets in my lungs, if only he knew, the tune in my soul, that plays only for him, he's my mortal man and I'm his siren longing for him, forgive my sins, forgive my wishes on stars, wherever you are, I love you, and this tune in my soul plays only for you_," Lucius recited from her book. Luna couldn't help but think that her words sounded wonderful coming from his mouth. "It's…great," Lucius commented not really meeting her eyes. Luna noted this.

"You really think so, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked tentatively. Lucius looked at her.

"You can call me Lucius," he replied. Luna couldn't help but smile. Any other time and place and Lucius would have kissed her but wasn't she married? Lucius turned away from her sharply and closed her book placing it down on the table beside them.

"Lucius," Luna tried out the name and liked the way it rolled off her tongue. Lucius couldn't help but shiver. Why was she affecting him so?

"Your writing…it's passionate," he commented. Luna smiled brightly.

"I love to write," she explained and Lucius nodded.

"I love to read," he replied with a smile. Luna looked away shyly and glanced back to the party. Her husband was talking with some of their friends, oblivious to what she was doing. What was she doing? Lucius Malfoy interested her in a way she didn't understand. What was she doing?

"I should get back to the party," she said dryly. Lucius glanced at her and noticed just how beautiful she was looking away from him as if she were a breathtaking sculpture.

"You should," Lucius replied and Luna met his gaze. She smiled sadly.

"Are you so quick to get rid of me?" she asked and Lucius frowned. He shook his head slightly and then sighed.

"To be honest, you mesmerize me. If I had my way I'd be kissing you by now. You'd be in my grasp and I would never let you go," Lucius admitted. Luna stared at him.

"To be honest, I'm very curious about you. If I wasn't married maybe I would have let you do the things you said," she replied and Lucius stared back at her. There was an unspoken understanding then. He knew he could never have her and she knew she would never experience just what being in his grasp meant. Lucius looked away and into his lap. What was wrong with him? He looked back up at her and couldn't help but think how much her hair reminded him of moonlight. She was night, supple and enticing, and Merlin; Lucius didn't want the night to end.

"I think it's time we part ways," he sighed. Luna nodded her head.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Lucius," Luna offered her hand which Lucius took. Their hands met and Lucius understood just what she meant about how someone could be a tune playing in your soul. For that's what she was, and Merlin, Lucius could have listened to that tune for the rest of his life and maybe he would.

"It was nice meeting you, Luna," he replied. Luna smiled sadly and stood. Lucius Malfoy was an enigma to her. She might never solve him or see him again but she would always remember what it felt like to hear him say her name. He was night, and how quickly the night faded.

. . .

A/N: I think this pairing is strange but I also think it has a certain appeal to it. I definitely had fun writing this. – MsHologramRibs


	4. Nothing Goes Her Way

A/N: This story is for the Hogwarts forum.

Class: Transfiguration

Task: Write about someone who was hardened by their life experiences or write about a witch/wizard who's had an unfortunate run-in with Medusa.

Nothing Goes Her Way

All Vixxie wanted to do was see Gilderoy Lockhart and now that he was at Hogwarts it made the opportunity much easier. Vixxie snuck into the castle and sought out the famous wizard all intent on seducing him. Once found, it took little persuasion to capture the attention of the famous wizard. Vixxie lured the man into the nearest empty classroom.

"Do you like me?" she asked with a pout. Gilderoy's hands were on her hips and she couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, of course," Lockhart replied, his lips attaching itself to her neck. Vixxie smiled devilishly and started to kiss Lockhart without any hesitation. Lockhart, too much in her grasp, was all too happy to kiss the beautiful woman. How had she gotten into the castle anyways? And who was she? Every time Lockhart tried to meet her eyes she turned away and did something to take his attention away from her face. Lockhart was only confused for a second before he shrugged and let her have her way with him.

Minerva McGonagall had been making her way to her classroom to pick up some of the student's work so that she could grade them when she heard a noise. She stopped and listened. Someone moaned rather loudly and Minerva rolled her eyes and sighed. Was someone really having sex in her classroom? The nerve! Minerva slammed the door open and groaned in fury. It was Lockhart, the idiot. Minerva hexed him and then turned to the woman standing to the side.

"Who are you? How did you get into the castle?" she demanded. Vixxie was looking down at her feet, only slightly afraid. Minerva did a spell that was meant to hex Vixxie to kingdom come, only the hex didn't do that but rather revealed who Vixxie was. Minerva gasped and covered her eyes in disgust. Vixxie continued to look down at her feet, but then she looked at Lockhart. Lockhart only gasped for a split second before he was turned to stone. For Vixxie had snakes for hair and her skin was awfully pale. She wasn't a Vixxie at all but none other than Medusa. She walked past McGonagall and smiled brightly at the newest statue she had made. It was definitely a keeper but too bad she couldn't move him. Medusa smiled ruefully then pouted. She took one look at McGonagall who refused to look at her, she reminded Medusa of Athena and that only fueled her anger. She walked out of the classroom. She was in a foul mood. She was hoping for some action only to be interrupted by the old hag.

"All this trouble, for nothing," Medusa sighed. She was walking out of the castle when she came across a girl with funny-looking glasses on. Medusa looked at her but nothing happened. Luna Lovegood stared at the woman with mild amusement.

"Are you Medusa?" Luna asked in her sing-song voice. Medusa stared at the girl.

"Yeah," she said and eyed the girl suspiciously, why wasn't she turning to stone? Luna nodded her head as if everything suddenly made sense. "Why aren't you turning to stone?"

"Oh, my father wrote an article about you this month and included these glasses that allow people to look at you without turning to stone," Luna explained. Medusa stared at the girl and then walked off in annoyance. Why wasn't anything going her way?

Luna shrugged her shoulders and continued to the Great Hall. It never occurred to her to ask why Medusa was in the castle. Students stared as she walked past. Loony Lovegood and her shenanigans. Only if they knew.

. . .

A/N: This story was out there. Lol. What an odd combination. I quite like it though. – MsHologramRibs


End file.
